


Uncertainty

by Snacky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue wonders about memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

Years later, and Rogue still isn't sure which memories are her own.

Some things are easy: the concentration camp horrors are from Erik, the military life is Logan's, and of course, she recognizes her own childhood and family. 

But picking up seashells at low tide, popping the cork on a bottle of fine champagne, feeling nostalgic after hearing a love song on the radio - these are the random flashes she questions. Did she stand on that beach? Did Erik drink the champagne? Does the song remind Logan of a long-ago lover?

The memories fade, but the uncertainty never goes away.


End file.
